le membre oublié de Fairy Tail
by escargot59
Summary: Les membres de la guilde de Fairy Tail peuvent être très négligeant vis à vis des autres membres, mais Mathame, connu comme étant le membre le plus faible de Fairy Tail a disparu ! Et se n'est que bien longtemps après sa disparition que le Maitre s'en rend compte !


Le hall de guilde de Fairy Tail connaissait comme bien souvent une ambiance des plus joyeuses. Makarof, maitre de la guilde était assis sur le comptoir, il sirotait en observant ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants. Cependant, il y avait quelque qui cloché dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un manqué à l'appel, quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis anormalement longtemps. Mais le visage et le nom lui échappé, comme s'il était frappé d'amnésie. Cependant, quelque chose d'autre le troubla. Personne ne semblait faire attention à cette absence.

Soudain, il eut un éclair dans son esprit, Mathame était celui qui manqué à l'appel. Il posa un peu rudement son verre et l'expression de son visage changea si rapidement que cela coupa court aux conversations des personnes l'ayant dans leur champ de vision. Peu à peu le silence se fit et l'on observa le maitre qui semblait soudainement très inquiet. À l'étage son petit fils comprit que quelque chose se passait lorsque le silence se fit.

Kanna! Appela le maitre.

Cette dernière en raison de l'ambiance soudainement pesante et du ton du maitre répondit oui, avec une petite voix, s'attendant à être réprimandée pour quelque chose.

J'aurais besoin que tu localises Mathame.

Mathame, mais pourquoi? Il a fait quelque chose de grave?

Le silence fut brisé, les membres de la guilde se mirent à murmurer entre eux.

Le maitre répondit qu'il ne l'avait pas revu depuis un long moment, à tel point qu'il ne se souvenait pas à quand cela remontait.

Alors que Kanna faisait de la place à sa table et préparer ses cartes, on put entendre Lucy demandait qui était Mathame. Car il était vrai que personne ne lui avait présenté ni même fait mention de son existence. Ce fut Happy qui intervint, car des membres connaissant ledit membre, il était le seul à ne pas être absorbé dans ses pensées.

Mathame, c'est le plus discret des mages de la guilde. Si je me souviens bien, il était timide à l'époque. Mais il lui arrivait d'être très jaloux de la puissance des autres, car lui n'était pas très puissant.

Erza intervint à ce moment-là, brièvement sortie de ses pensées.

Il ne supportait pas d'être faible par rapport à nous. Il refusait de se spécialiser dans une branche de la magie. Il a une passion pour les livres, qu'il a étudié diverses formes de magie. Cependant, sa soif de connaissance l'a empêché de réaliser des quêtes en solo, ne serait-ce les plus simples... Car, il ne pouvait pousser ses capacités au maximum dans une spécialité.

Semblant se souvenir de quelque chose Mirajane l'interrompt.

C'est faux, je suis certaine qu'il a réussi au moins une quête en solitaire.

Et se replongeant dans ses souvenirs, elle poursuit tout le monde l'écoutant :

\- C'était une période d'intense activité, il n'y avait pas grand monde à la guilde, même Nab était en mission.

Tous rient à cette nouvelle.

Cependant, j'étais là quand il est revenu. (instant de réflexion) Il me semble même me souvenir qu'il était très satisfait de lui. Je suis ensuite partie en mission et je crois bien ne plus jamais l'avoir revu depuis.

Et personne ne s'est soucié de savoir ce qu'il était devenu! s'exclama Lucy, atterrée par une telle nouvelle.

Le maitre sortit le grand livre des quêtes réalisées par les membres de la guilde depuis ses débuts. Il demanda si elle se souvenait de quand son souvenir daté.

Elle lui donna une période de temps, qui remonté à plusieurs années.

Le maitre feuilleta le livre et tomba sur la quête en question. Il leur fit lecture de la mission et de quand elle a été réalisée.

C'est comme si toutes les personnes connaissant ce mage venaient de recevoir une pierre sur la tête. Ils étaient sonnés. Personne ne l'avait vu depuis trois ans!

Et ce n'est pas tout, la date du retour de mission se trouve juste avant l'anniversaire du dit mage. Trois jours avant pour être exact. Pour ceux qui étaient présents à l'époque c'était une douche froide. Ils avaient oublié un membre de la famille Fairy Tail, un scandale.

Tous se tournèrent vers Kanna, qui avait placé ses cartes sur la table devant elle. Elle commença méthodiquement. Plus elle avancé dans les cartes qu'elle retourné plus la situation paraissait sombre : désert, labyrinthe, solitude, désespoir, l'épée de Damoclès furent les cartes les plus noires qui sortirent. Mais sa carte centrale changea et afficha la vallée désertique des toiles. Un véritable labyrinthe aride, mais aussi un excellent endroit pour ne pas être découvert.

Makarof se leva et tout le monde fit de même, hormis Luxus.

Bon, comme nous nous sommes tous rendu compte, nous avons commis une faute vis-à-vis d'un de nos compagnons. Je comprendrais que l'on veuille nous quitter après ce que nous lui avons fait. Mais, il ne nous a jamais fait savoir qu'il quitté la guilde, je considère donc que quelque chose lui est arrivé.

Une lueur apparue dans les yeux du maitre de guilde personne ne savait exactement se qu'elle voulait dire, mais elle semblait significative.

Nous allons le retrouver, savoir ce qui s'est passé et le ramener à la maison. Rendez-vous dans une heure à la gare.

Une heure plus tard, la quasi-totalité de la guilde était à la gare. Ne restait qu'une petite équipe à la guilde. Les passants sont terrorisés de voir une grande part de la guilde sur le pied de guerre. Surtout que ses membres n'ont pas la mine la plus joyeuse. Ils étaient bien heureux de les voir partir se battre ailleurs qu'à Magnolia.

Sur le quai beaucoup de passagers eurent un moment d'hésitation avant de monter dans le train.

Pour pouvoir mieux ratisser le désert, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, le premier descendit avant le désert, le second à la gare après celui-ci pour pouvoir mieux le quadriller.

Et chacun de ses groupes se divisa encore pour mieux couvrir le terrain.

Cependant avant de pénétrer dans le désert, ils prirent soin de se renseigner dans les villes frontalières. Ils découvrirent qu'ils avaient été vus à plusieurs reprises et qu'ils le suivaient de peu. En effet, il semblerait que Mathame travaille en freelance dans la région, ce qui rassure les membres de la guilde. Cependant, tous leur affirmant n'avoir jamais vu la marquent de Fairy Tail. Une personne attentive les informa que sa paume droite semblait avoir été atrocement brulée il y a longtemps.

En recoupant les informations, tous les groupes comprirent que le mage qu'il cherchait été aussi mystérieux que Mistgun. Tout le monde connaissait cependant son visage, mais il n'était pas très causant.

Les groupes parfois se croisèrent au détour d'un chemin, les lieux ne facilitant pas l'orientation.

Une ombre avancée dans le désert de retour de sa dernière quête. Il ignorait qu'une vieille connaissance le pisté à l'odeur. Elle disparut dans un souterrain.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Natsu s'arrêta devant l'entrée du passage. Suivi par Happy, Erza, Grey et Lucy qui n'avait pu se résoudre à les laisser seuls.

Ils descendirent prudemment, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Natsu faisant de la lumière avec ses flammes. Jusqu'au moment où un courant d'air froid leur fit parvenir une odeur de chair en putréfaction. Ce qui les choqua, ils pressèrent le pas.

Ils tombèrent bien vite sur un premier groupe de cadavres, qui visiblement étaient là depuis bien longtemps. Rien ne laisser cependant deviner la cause du décès. Le chemin où se trouvaient ces derniers donnait sur une petite rotonde donnant sur plusieurs chemins. Natsu à l'aide de son flair détermina que l'odeur la plus récente provenait du second chemin sur la droite.

En s'engageant sur cette voie, ils entendirent soudain résonner dans tout le complexe souterrain le son grave d'une cloche ou d'un gong. Le son fut accompagné d'un souffle froid. Les compagnons se précipitèrent en avant.

Le son de l'alarme fit prendre conscience à l'ombre qu'elle était suivie. Elle chercha la présence des intrus et les trouvas, elle se retira plus profondément dès qu'elle identifia la plupart des propriétaires de ces auras.

Les mages de Fairy Tails se rendirent compte que quand Nadsu perdit la trace de l'odeur, ils étaient dans un labyrinthe, probablement celui de la carte de Kanna. Des torches étaient disposition à intervalles réguliers sur les murs. Erza demanda à Natsu de les allumer. Il usa du hurlement du dragon de feu pour en allumer le plus possible d'un coup. C'est à se moment que quelque chose se passa d'alarmant. Un hurlement désincarné accompagna les flammes. Et là, ils les virent, les très nombreux corps jonchant les couloirs. Ils avaient pris feu et une force noir les anima. Ils se levèrent et les attaquèrent.

Ils ne furent pas longs à être vaincus, car affaiblis par le feu. Ils pouvaient cependant entendre les nombreuses dépouilles se déplacer dans les couloirs. Ils se précipitèrent en avant. Mais il est difficile de se repérer dans ce dédale en trois dimensions.

Percer les murs fut une tentative vaine, car ils retournaient les attaques à leurs assaillants, comme un miroir. Seul allumer les torches leur permettait de se repérer.

Ils finirent par déboucher sur une petite grotte coupée par un ravin qu'enjambé un pont naturel. Pour cela ils avaient dû lutter contre des hordes de morts vivants. Sur le pont les attendait un autre mort vivant, alors que Natsu s'apprêtait à le réduire en cendre, Erza comprenant que ce dernier n'était pas comme les autres l'en empêcha. Elle s'avança pour le questionner.

Quel est ce lieu?

Ceci est une tombe.

Mais encore. Poursuivit-elle avec colère. Une simple tombe n'aurait pas besoin de telle défense.

Mais le non-mort ne répondit pas. Et alors que l'on voyait sur son visage qu'Erza était énervé, le mort demanda :

Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici? Seuls les morts ont le droit de résider ici. Partez maintenant pilleur de tombe.

Grey s'avança.

Nous ne sommes pas des pillards, nous sommes venus secourir un ami.

Le mort lui répondit que dans ce cas ils arrivaient trop tard.

Le bruit des squelettes se fit à nouveau entendre en dessous d'eux. Pendant qu'Erza engageait celui sur le pont, les autres se chargèrent des autres en contre bas. Ils ne furent pas d'une grande difficulté à vaincre. Hormis celui sur le pont, qui était un bretteur émérite, mais la puissance d'Erza ne lui laissa aucune chance de victoire.

En passant le pont, il y eut une nouvelle sonnerie d'alarme, identique à la précédente, et se fut une horde de mort et de montre sous terrain qui les attaquèrent. Ce qui les obligea à fuir plus profondément dans les profondeurs, où ils croisèrent différents adversaires résidents là. Ils se séparèrent pour ne pas se gênait les uns les autres.

L'obscurité était une gène pour leur combat.

Natsu fut le premier à arriver dans la salle la plus profonde du complexe. Il trouva là l'ombre qui gouverner ce lieu. Il ne pouvait pas bien distinguer sa forme. Il lui demanda où se trouvait Mathame. La demande fut accompagnée de flamme entourant le chasseur de dragon pour bien faire comprendre qu'il voulait une réponse rapide et claire.

Mais l'ombre n'en avait pas décidé ainsi.

Des mages de Fairy Tail qui viennent ici à la recherche d'un des leurs. Auraient-ils retrouvaient la mémoire?

Natsu, n'aime pas du tout la chose et encore moins le sous-entendu, comme quoi ils étaient amnésiques. Il tenta donc de la frapper, mais l'ombre n'avait pas de consistance physique de chasseur de dragon passa donc à travers. Mais ce dernier ne put se rendre compte qu'en plus ses flammes étaient absorbées par l'ombre.

Je suis une ombre petite imbécile, je n'ai pas de consistance physique. Tu ne peux me toucher. Mais par contre j'ai la possibilité de m'en prendre à toi.

Et il l'attaqua à l'aide de sort divers. Principalement des vagues d'ombre et en faisant jaillir de l'eau de la roche. Aucune de ses attaques n'était particulièrement puissante, car , il n'avait pas la capacité de concentrer beaucoup de puissance dans chacun de ses sorts. Mais l'ombre accablée d'attaque et étouffée les flammes de son adversaire.

Natsu devint rapidement fou de rage et lança une attaque dévastatrice sur la position de l'ombre. Cette fois la puissance magique était suffisamment concentrée pour lui infliger de terrible dégât. L'ombre se dissout et une paroi s'affaissa sous la pression de l'eau derrière elle. Ceci mit Natsu KO.

Ailleurs dans les souterrains, Erza, Lucy, Grey et Happy trouvèrent un complexe de salle devant avoir été un lieu de résidence. Bien que le lieu semble abandonné, il est toujours éclairé par des torches.  
Grey souligna à plusieurs reprises que toute personne ayant pu vivre ici avait dû partir il y a longtemps, car la nourriture est plus que gâtée et la quantité de poussière et d'araignée soulignée cet état de fait.

Lucy trouva une chambre abandonnée depuis tout aussi longtemps. Cependant Erza mit la main sur une bibliothèque qui elle semblait toujours en usage, le lieu était relativement propre. Dans le couloir des traces de pas, dans la poussière y mené.

Elle-même, ainsi que Grey identifièrent à plusieurs reprises l'écriture du membre de la guilde disparu.

Alors qu'avec Lucy ils fouillaient le lieu, Happy arriva en trombe.

Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé!

Ils le suivirent vers une alcôve d'une pièce faisant office visiblement de débarras. On aurait dit un autel, sur ce dernier se trouvait divers dessins des membres de la guilde. Il y avait des vases avec des fleurs mortes depuis bien longtemps. Un encensoir était aussi présent. Sur les murs de l'alcôve était accroché des articles de journaux, montrant que la personne qui avait constitué ce lieu de mémoire s'était souciée de se qui arrivé à la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Erza nota pour elle même qu'il y avait quelques paquets emballaient au pied de l'autel.

Ils sortirent de leur analyse du lieu quand un fort grondement se fit entendre au loin dans le complexe. Leur première pensée fut que Natsu devait être en train de se battre. Ils se hâtèrent de le chercher.

Ils le trouvèrent inconscient dans une pièce trempée. Erza analysa la situation, son adversaire avait utilisé de l'eau pour vaincre son ami. Elle le chercha du regard et elle le trouva. L'ombre qu'avait affronté le mage de feu avait laissé place à une figure aussi familière que recherchait.

Pourquoi êtes-vous venu Fairy Tail?

Tu es un membre de la guilde, il est normal que nous nous inquiétions de savoir ce que tu devenais.

Quel pieux mensonge! Dis donc Erza tu devrais un peu plus t'écoutais quand tu parles.

Les paroles de Mathame débordé de cynisme et de colère.

Depuis quand Fairy Tail fait attention au minable, au pathétiquement faible, à l'incapable, à l'inutile Mathame. Ou alors est-ce là un nouveau moyen d'imposer ton autorité de chargée de discipline de la guilde.

Elle eut le plus grand mal à rester calme.

Nous étions venus voir comment cela se faisait que tu sois absent et que personne n'eût le souvenir de toi depuis de nombreuses années.

Oubliez, vous dites. Moi je dirais que vous n'en avez jamais rien à eu à faire de moi. Vous ne m'avez jamais considéré comme un membre de la guilde!

Elle baissa la tête comprenant pourquoi il était parti. Négligeais, il s'était senti rejeté et pensé sincèrement ne pas avoir sa place dans la guilde.

Je comprends. Dit-elle à voix basse. Tu as fini par quitter la guilde à force d'être oublié. Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du tort.

Cependant, ses paroles n'eurent pas l'effet escompté. Il avait détourné la tête et son aura s'est faite plus sombre.

Je ne suis pas parti.

Et il poursuivit en colère :

C'est vous qui m'avez chassé!

Et il continua dans une rage qui n'était pas sienne :

Je vais t'humilier en utilisant tes propres techniques.

Dans un nuage sombre apparut un paquet entre ses mains. Ses mains semblaient crispées autour du paquet, qui s'enflamma. Le paquet disparu on put apercevoir qu'il contenait. Une épée dans son fourreau.

Prépare-toi à périr ici et maintenant. Car tu vas goûter à toute la profondeur de mon monde de désespoir. La chose la plus ironique c'est que cette épée te mènera de vie à trépas.

C'est à se moment qu'elle se rendit compte que quelque chose d'étranger se trouver en son ami oublié. Impression renforcée, par l'étrange vapeur violacé qui s'est brièvement échappé de la lame.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'invoquer une armure particulière qu'il l'attaquait déjà. S'agissant de sa spécialité, elle eut rapidement le dessus et lui porta un coup direct. Cependant, il passa au travers de son corps.

Il s'amusa de son expression stupéfaite et de la réaction choquée d'Erza. De leur côté les autres eurent une réaction similaire, mais cela ne l'intéressé pas, du moins pour le moment.

J'avais oublié une petite chose, chargée de discipline, je suis mort depuis bien longtemps. Je suis juste condamné à hanter le monde des vivants. Et c'est entièrement votre faute! Fairy Tail!

Et il chargea à nouveau. Ne laissa pas de répit à son adversaire. Quand soudainement un bœuf avec une hache s'en mêla et le bouscula. Appartement au monde des esprits, il pouvait faire plus de choses. Mais, il n'était pas des plus efficaces et rapide.

Mathame le mit hors de combat en faisant s'effondrer une partie de la grotte sur lui. Mais, il avait perdu de vu son adversaire, qui avait invoqué une nouvelle armure et une nouvelle arme. C'était l'armure des esprits errants. Pour se prémunir contre les spectres et son arme était faite pour les affronter.

Elle domina son adversaire, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier use de son bras gauche pour dévier sa lame et lui porter un coup à la jonction entre deux plaques. Tous deux étaient blessés, lui avait sacrifié l'usage d'un membre pour porter un coup à son adversaire. Erza fut choqué par la stratégie de son adversaire, mais aussi par le fait que sa lame avait pu percer son armure. Et elle réalisa soudain que cette épée n'était pas du monde des morts, mais bien de celui des vivants.

Et comme pour confirmer, il lui dit.

Comme tu peux le voir, mon corps appartient au monde des morts, mais mes armes à celui des vivants. Je sais qu'il n'est pas possible de combiner dans ta magie, défense contre l'un et attaque de l'autre. Par ailleurs...

Il dégagea son bras blessé et sa lame. Il la choqua en régénérant son bras ce qui normalement lui est impossible. Par ailleurs, la puissance de son aura sembla se renforcer.

J'ai encore quelques tours dans mon sac.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui posa le plus de problèmes. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il trouvait ironique d'utiliser cette épée.

Tu avais prévu de me l'offrir, n'est-ce pas.

Cette question le déstabilisa.

De quoi parles-tu?

Cette épée. Tu es amusé de me combattre avec, parce qu'elle m'était destinée. Je me trompe?

Mathame lui offrit un petit sourire.

Je voix, que finalement tu arrives à faire des efforts de compréhension. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te fasse de cadeau. Hormis la mort, cela va de soi.

Le combat reprit, mais plus le temps s'écouler, plus Erza s'effondrait, pendant que le mage oublié se renforcé. Il advint un moment où elle ne tint plus de debout.

Tu ne pouvais pas me battre. Maintenant, disparais!

Et alors qu'il allait porter le coup de grâce. Grey intervint et avec l'aide de Natsu, protégea leur camarade. Ils allaient prendre le relais, avec Léo du Lion. Mais quelqu'un les en empêcha. Plus haut, arrivant pas un chemin dans la roche. Mirajane avec son frère les interpella.

Ça suffit!

Natsu et Grey soudainement bâtirent en retraite. Loki, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, les suivit.

Alors que leur adversaire était entièrement concentré sont les nouveaux arrivant et plus particulièrement sur l'une d'entre elle. Un changement de posture s'était opéré visiblement en lui. Il était comme terrorisé.

Lucy pendant ce temps demanda aux garçons pourquoi ils n'avaient pas engagé le combat.

À vrai dire... Commença Grey. On n'était pas certain de le battre.

Surtout vu ce qu'il a mis à Erza.

C'est moi, où vous êtes terrorisé? leur demanda Lucy.

Mais non tu te fais des idées. Par contre, Mathame ne craint que le vieux et Mirajane.

C'est possible d'avoir peur de Mirajane? demanda Loki.

Natsu et Grey détournèrent le regard.

\- Vous cachez quelque chose tous les deux. Affirma Lucy.

Natsu se mit à raconter ce qui s'était passé. Alors que Mathame venait d'arriver à la Guilde et que ce dernier était malade. Ils ont profité qu'il est inconscient pour le déplacer dans la salle de bain du dortoir des femmes. Il semblerait que se soit une Mirajane tout juste réveiller et très en colère qui lui avait mis une correction mémorable. Depuis lors, il n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui puisse la mettre en colère.

Mirajane une fois en bas des marches se plaça directement devant le mage, qui eut un rictus nerveux.

Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu nous attaques, Mathame?

Ce qui troubla le plus le jeune homme, c'est qu'elle lui posa la question avec son sourire habituel. Au fond de lui, il avait le souvenir d'une autre Mirajane et celle-ci avait un sourire et un regard tout autre, qui lui ferait expier toute faute sur le champ.

Je punis ceux qui m'ont rejeté et lentement assassiné. Je vais tuer tous les membres de Fairy Tail qui ont eu l'audace de pénétrer dans mon tombeau.

Ce n'est pas bien Mathame, je vais devoir te punir!

En terminant sa phrase, elle avait libéré son aura rose violacé. Un instant après elle s'était métamorphosée sous une forme que personne ne lui connaissait, sauf Mathame. Qui connu un moment de flottement. Il connaissait en effet, les effets secondaires de cette forme sur la représentante de charme de la guilde. Si jamais cette information tombée entre les mains des journalistes, ils en feront leurs choux gras. Enfin, ceux qui arrivaient à résister à son charme.

Tous les hommes présents devinrent fous d'elle. Ils voulaient être son amant. Lucy et Erza eurent le plus grand à venir à bout de leurs deux compagnons. Qu'elles durent assommer ! Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne connaissait cette forme de Mirajane

Mathame, semblait avoir n'eut qu'un bref moment de trouble. Peut-être son état de mort apparente, l'immunisé contre les effets de cette forme de succube.

Le combat s'engagea immédiatement après, Mathame, ne faisait pas le poing. À plusieurs reprises elle l'envoya dans le décor, notamment à l'aide de coups de pied magistraux. Car son pouvoir démoniaque lui donnait, prise sur le spectre.

À forme d'être malmené, Mathame utilisa la capacité de sa lame, il draina la force d'Erza, qui ressenti plus encore sa blessure et dut poser un genou à terre.

Mais avant qu'il ne pût en faire usage, il fut saisi au coup par son adversaire, qui le fit quitté le sol. Il ne tenta plus rien, bras ballant.

Tu n'es pas encore mort, ta souffrance ne fait que commencer, Mathame.

Je suis mort, Mirajane. Ma souffrance est déjà à son comble. Restait ici parmi les vivants est un calvaire. Dit-il faiblement.

Une fois fini, il lâcha son arme, mettant fin aux drains de puissance qu'Erza subissait.

Maintenant, tu vas me dire où se trouve ton corps et tu vas y retourner sans faire d'histoire.

Et elle l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. Il se releva avec difficulté, car le combat contre Erza puis contre elle avait altéré sa consistance et ses facultés à se mouvoir.

Il se releva péniblement, fit quelque pas et le sol sous lui brilla et révéla un escalier. Il descendit et elle le suivit. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite pièce où un grand cercueil de pierre occupé le centre.

Grâce à sa force démoniaque, elle poussa le lourd couvercle de pierre. Elle découvrit, pendant que le mage défait regarder ailleurs.

Elle trouva son corps, fortement amaigrie et respirant à peine. Elle le questionna pour savoir depuis combien de temps il était ici. La réponse ne lui convint pas, puisqu'il disait ne pas savoir.

Elle le força à regarder son corps, encore en vie. Mais il refusa de croire qu'il était encore en vie. Elle le poussa si loin dans ses propres retranchements qu'il fut forcé d'y retourner. Ce qui le laissa inconscient dans son corps.

Lucy fut la première à arriver, puis les autres. Ils pâlirent quand ils virent dans quel état était Mathame. L'épée de Damoclès apparut lorsque Kanna avait cherché sa localisation, trouvait une explication simple. S'ils n'agissaient pas rapidement, il mourrait.

Il fut transporté jusqu'à la surface par l'esprit de l'horloge, qui disparut promptement l'entré en vue. Par chance, le maitre de guilde venait d'arriver avec des renforts. Mathame fut pris en charge, ainsi qu'Erza. Le maitre entendant le rapport de ses protégés, il descendit quelques instants seuls dans la structure.

Il en remonta méditatif. Il demanda à quelques un de rester avec lui ici, pendant que le reste se presser de rejoindre l'hôpital le plus proche. Il demanda à Mirajane de prévenir le conseil de la magie, car il y avait des choses inquiétantes ici.

Un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, Mathame reprendrait conscience à l'hôpital de Magnolia. L'aube se lever, tout était calme. Ce ne fut que quand une infirmière vint faire la visite du matin, que l'on se rendit compte qu'il était revenu à lui.

La première chose qu'il demanda, était de savoir où il été. Magnolia, ce nom sembla lui rappeler des souvenirs. Puis pendant que l'on l'ausculté il demanda qui l'avait mené ici. La réponse et l'histoire qui l'accompagna, l'ému un peu. L'idée de voir l'ensemble de la guilde marcher sur la gare en étant sur le pied de guerre l'amusa beaucoup.

En milieu de matinée, il reçut la visite de Makarof. Avec lui, il eut une explication, notamment sur le lieu où l'on l'avait trouvé. Mathame avait quelque trou de mémoire directement dût à l'influence néfaste du lieu où il avait séjourné. Le conseil de la magie aurait beaucoup de questions à lui poser.

En attendant qu'il se repose, Mirajane et Erza veillaient à se que ses biens lui soient retourné, après le conseil de la magie y ait jeté un coup d'œil.

Étrangement ce ne fut pas des personnes qu'il connaissait qui vinrent ensuite le voir. En effet, ils étaient retenus ailleurs, ce fut donc Lucy, Gajil et Jubia qui vinrent se présenter.

Ils ont une longue conversation. Notamment, sur ce qu'il a vécu et le fait que les membres plus anciens ne savent pas comment se faire pardonner.

Trop épuisée, la conversation ne se prolonge pas malgré tout pas outre mesure. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il a suffisamment récupéré, que l'on lui permit de quitter l'hôpital, en chaise roulante.

Ce sont les membres de la guilde qui l'escortèrent jusqu'au hall. Il était dérouté par ce qui lui arrivait. À son arrivé, il y avait une fête d'organiser en son honneur. Cette dernière sembla passer à une vitesse folle, surtout que dans son état il s'endormit avant la fin. Il fut logé dans l'infirmerie.

Erza ne manqua pas de venir s'excuser encore une fois, alors qu'il se reposait. Elle en profita aussi pour en savoir plus sur l'épée dont il avait fait usage, peu de temps auparavant. S'était en réalité son œuvre, lui expliqua-t-il, l'utilisateur avait la possibilité de toucher ceux qui s'embusquer dans les ombres, mais aussi de drainer la puissance de ceux que la lame avait blessés.

Le plus embarrassant, c'est qu'il avait prévu de la lui offrir. Ce qui lui valut un bisou de la part du mage chevalier.

Le conseil de la magie n'oublia évidemment pas de l'interroger, car les découvertes que ses membres avaient faites dans le dédale souterrain avaient attisé leur crainte, comme leur curiosité. Cependant, sa mémoire avait été altérée et la meilleure aide qu'il put leur apporter, c'est en déchiffrant son carnet de notes, trouvé dans le débarra.

Ce n'est que plusieurs mois après qu'il eut de nouveau l'occasion de participer pleinement à la vie de la guilde.


End file.
